Getting to know her
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Xiao accidently meets Jin... sparks begin to fly...will their friends/loved ones approve? Will he reveal his dark secret to her? What will happen next? You'll just have to read and find out...
1. The Promise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tekken or any of their characters. Thank you and enjoy! :)**

It was bright and early in the morning and Xiaoyu was up and training/sparring vigorously with her younger brother (whose much taller than her) and their grandpa's close friend Feng Wei. Grandpa Wang stood nearby watching their every move and coached the young ones, their hand and feet movements were much more precise and faster now, after all these hard years of training. After a couple more rounds they finish up and rest….

**Grandpa**: "It is always so refreshing to see you all sparring together; it brings back good old memories." *chuckles*

**Feng Wei**: "They have gotten so much better."

**Grandpa**: "I agree." *grins*

**Xiao**: "Whew, that was intense, but so fun!"

**Cheng**: "You two are so fast!" *looks at Feng Wei and Xiao*

**Grandpa**: "If you train more , you will achieve this goal of becoming fast as they are soon."

**Cheng**: *nods and smiles* "Yes grandpa!" *stomach growls*

**Feng Wei**: "It seems your stomach is speaking to you Cheng."

**Xiao:** "I'll make breakfast!"

*everyone goes inside to wash up and prepare for breakfast*

*Xiao cooks a delicious set of breakfast for all of them, as soon as Cheng finished set the table up everyone sat down, grabbed their chopsticks and began eating away!*

**Feng Wei:** That was delicious Xiaoyu. *leans back in chair and pats his tummy*

**Grandpa:** "I agree!"

**Xiao**: "Thank you!"

**A couple hours later (afternoon)….**

Xiao changes into: (a red cropped sports cardigan with a large white stripe design outlined in black on the sleeves, and a black sports bra, white jogging pants with black stripe designs going down the sides, and pink sneakers with black-and-red patterns, also black-and-white fingerless gloves.) *hair in her pig tails*

**Xiao**: "Grandpa, I'm going to go out and jog for a bit."

**Grandpa:** "Okay Xiao, be careful *turns back and talks more to Feng Wei.*

She goes out the door and starts jogging while listening to Abracadabra (By: Brown Eyed Girls). After jogging for 30 minutes she turns a corner and comes across a huge mansion and stops to stare in amazement.

**Xiao**: "Wow this house is huge! I wonder who lives in there."

*backs up to see over the high gates surround the mansion*

*The guards that were standing outside the gate looked over at her with suspicion*

**Guard 1**: "Excuse me young lady, I suggest you leave immediately this is no place to wonder around."

**Xiao**: "Huh?" *points at herself*

**Guard 2**: "Yes you, there's no one else here but you!"

**Xiao:** "No need to be so rude! I have eyes, so I can look wherever I want!"

**Guard 1**: *speaks into a walkie talkie* "This is a code yellow, I repeat a code yellow"

Suddenly about 6 more guards come swarming out from inside the gates and get into some kind of defensive formation, all pointing guns at her. Her jaw drops, and she slowly backs away, but they jump on top of her and make a dog pile. When all this is happening a Limo pulls up, waiting outside the gate for the owner of the home to get in, the gates open to let a Tall, well-dressed, handsome young man walk out, the one and only Jin Kazama.

**Jin**: *adjusts tie* "What's going on here?"

**Guard:** "Oh, everything is handled here sir, no worries. It was just some person who was acting suspicious!"

**Jin**: *shrugs and heads to the back of the limo but stops and turns around b/c he heard his guards scream*

Xiao sprung up and kicked all the guard off her, then preforming two back flips she gets back into her fighting stance with a serious face. The guards charged towards her all at once but she swiftly dodged and used her excellent Chinese martial arts on them. One guard bear hugged her from behind trying to restrain her arms but she kicks up high over her head and kicks him in the face, then flips him over and grabs a large bamboo stick that was lying nearby and spins it fast and starts whooping their asses with that. Soon they were all laying on the ground knocked out cold.

**Xiao**: *throws stick to ground and looks around trying to find her iPod, then her eyes look upon Jin who was leaning against the limo watching the whole thing* "HEY are these your idiot guards?!"

**Jin:** "Impressive…." *studies her up and down* "How did you do that? You're so petite…."

**Xiao**: "I train everyday with my little brother, grandpa and his friend….. But anyways! Your stupid guards attacked me for no reason! Just because I was looking at your nice house, they thought I was an evil assassin or something out to kill someone, but I'm not. I was just peacefully jogging over there on that sidewalk and then I got swarmed and attacked by these big dudes and… *Jin cuts her off*

**Jin: "**Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble my guards put you through, but I need to be leaving now."

**Xiao:** *grabs his jacket's sleeve* "Oh no you don't, I was assaulted for no reason!"

**Jin:** *looks at her hand holding onto his jacket, then looks back up into her eyes* "I have never met a girl who was so cute and persistent towards me." *smirks*

*She immediately let's go and blushes *

**Xiao**: "You should at least teach your bodyguards how to distinguish between what's dangerous and what's not! *looks back them and sees her broken iPod on the ground next to them and gasp* "NOOOOO! All my favorite songs were on here!" *runs over and picks it up*

**Jin**: *walks over to her with his hands in his pockets* "Listen, how about you come back here later today maybe around 4:00pm."

**Xiao**: *looks back at him with anger in her eyes* "Why should I?"

**Jin**: "I am interested in you."

**Xiao**: "Huh?" *blushes again* "W-what do you mean?!"

**Jin**: "I am interested in you and you're fighting style, you are very unique and I would like to see your moves up close."

**Xiao**: "No thanks" *gets up and looks up at him* "I don't want come back here cause there are bad memories here now!"

**Jin:** *crosses his arms then tilts his head back and laughs* "How about if I buy you a new IPod, will you come over then?"

**Xiao** : *thinks about it* "hmm…. Fine it's a deal *holds out her pinkie waiting for him to lock his with her and seal the deal*

**Jin**: "What are you doing?" *looks at her pinkie*

**Xiao**: "Ya know, we have to seal the deal, that if I comeback here you have to give me an iPod."

*Grabs his hand with her free hand and links her pinkie to his and brings their thumbs together to seal it*

"See now we promised each other that we will keep our word."

**Jin**: "Hmm…. Alright, seems legit." *smirks* "What is your name?"

**Xiao**: "Ling Xiaoyu."

**Jin**: "Pleased to meet you Xiaoyu *releases his pinkie from hers to hold her hand instead, then leans down and kisses it* "I am Jin Kazama. Please excuse, me , but I need to leave now, duty calls."

*winks at her and walks back to his limo and leaves*

**Xiao: "**He better keep his promise…."

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed chapter one! I will be adding more chapters soon. :)**


	2. Round after Round

**Later that day, one hour before her meeting with Jin…..**

Grandpa, Cheng, and Feng Wei left the house to go out and have a dude's night out at the movies and go around town and chill, so Xiao was at her house alone. She was in her bedroom picking out clothes for this evening.

**Xiao: "**This should do."

*She wore: black short pants (like the ones under her pink Tekken fighting outfit) w/white and gold designs, a loose light pink cotton t- shirt with a picture of a cute panda ,and light pink Kung Fu shoes, her hair was put up in her usual pig-tails style*

*She drove to his house, then pulled up to the gate…*

**Xiao: ***rolls down her window and glares at the guard b/c she remembers this is the same guard that was rude to her earlier* "We meet again, guard."

**Guard: ***a bit scared of her * "Uh…yes Miss… Mr. Kazama is waiting for you inside**."**

*rolls window up then drives up and parks, a maid opens the door before she could even knock*

**Maid: ***smiles* "Welcome Miss Xiaoyu, please follow me."

**Xiao: "**Okay." *looks all around the fancy rooms they pass, then they finally arrive to a big open dojo room.* "Wow." *looks all around the room decorated with weapons* "Where is Jin?"

**Maid:** "Oh he'll be here shortly, you can go ahead and warm-up and stretch."

*smiles as she closes the doors*

**Xiao**: "Uh, okay then." *puts her panda backpack down and begins stretching and warming up.*

*Jin walks in a couple minutes later and changes the music to songs with a faster beat and fit for sparring*

**Jin**: "Hello Xiao." *has his black pants with flames going up one side, no shirt and no gear*

**Xiao**: *turns around and looks at him* "Oh hello." *stands up* "Okay so what do we do fir…."

*gets cut off because he throws a punch at her, but she leans back, missing the punch by inches*

**Jin**: "Hmm… you're fast"

*he starts attacking with quick and powerful combos*

**Xiao**: "Wow very impressive!"

*he sweeps her off her feet and but she springs right back up preforming a kick up, and starts fighting him back hard*

*The maids and guards gather around the door and look through the small window on the door and start to whisper*

**Maid**: "Oh my, She's so good! I have never seen a girl fight so well with the young master before."

**Guard**: "I know, no wonder why she was able to beat us earlier! "

**Maid**: " I wonder if he will invite her over more often, because she is so cute and looks friendly, I think she would match up well with him. I'm glad he got rid of that one bimbo he brought home that one time, she was rude to us maids, and all she wanted was his money."

Xiao throws a kick and punch towards him but he blocks and grabs her fist and forces her body to turn around so that her back leans against him, at this point, her arms are stuck in a position of hugging herself , while he restrains her hands so she can't pull away.

**Jin**: "I've got you now." *smirks*

**Xiao:** *takes a deep breath and leans her head back against his chest* "Whew, you're a tough opponent! I should be more careful."

**Jin**: "You're definitely a skilled fighter as well."

**Maid: "**Are they getting intimate already?"

**Guard:** "Idon't blame him; I think she's pretty hot."

**Maid**: *shakes her head* "Men". *sarcastic tone*

He lets her go and they rest up, since they fought round after round. He looks towards the door and all the maids and guards duck down and quickly flee away*

**Jin: "**Oh." *gets up to grab her new iPod from a cabinet then hands it to her* "…..as promised."

**Xiao**: "Thank you!" * her face lightens up then she puts it in her backpack*

**Jin**: "You're welcome" *slightly smiles when she looks back at him* "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

**Xiao**: "Yes!"

*They leave the dojo to wash their hands and faces, and then he leads her to the kitchen so the chef can prepare them a delicious dinner.*

**Xiao:** "That was so tasty, Thank you for the dinner!"

**Jin:** "You're welcome."

*They head to the living room and chat for a bit.*

**Xiao**: "Oh, I better get going now, before my grandpa starts wondering where I am."

**Jin**: "Okay then."

*Before she walks out the door he stops her*

"Wait!" *she turns towards him* "Can I have your number? I'd like to see you again soon."

**Xiao**: *smiles sweetly at him* "Sure." *they exchange numbers*

**Jin**: "Thanks, I'll walk you out to your car." *they go out and he opens her car door for her then see her off*

**But it doesn't end here, there's a t****wist….**

Someone has been watching closely, ever since Xiao first arrived that evening, till now when she is leaving…..

**Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, I'm working on chapter 3 now. :)**


	3. The stranger appears

**The next day…**

Cheng comes into Xiao's room early this morning to wake her up, so he jumps on her bed and sits on her. She gets up and pushes him off the bed.

**Xiao: "**What!"

**Cheng**: "HAHAHA! Time to get up Xiao! You're sleeping in, it's already 10:30!"

**Xiao**: "I'm tired!"

*He sticks his tongue at her, so she starts chasing him downstairs*

**Grandpa**: "What's going on here?"

**Cheng:** "She's trying to kill me!"

**Xiao:** "Only because he's annoying!"

**Grandpa:** *laughs*

**Xiao**: "Oh grandpa, did you all have a good time last night on your guys night out?"

**Grandpa:** "Yes of course! We always do, so what did you do yesterday?"

**Xiao:** "I went to a new friend's house Just to spar for a bit."

**Grandpa**: "Who is this new friend?"

**Xiao:** "Oh his name is Jin Kazama."

**Grandpa:** "Jin Kazama?! No, he cannot be your friend."

**Xiao**: "Why?"

**Grandpa**: "Well, he runs the company that took over my business before!"

**Xiao:** "He didn't seem so rude yesterday."

**Grandpa**: "How did you meet him in the first place?"

*She tells him the whole story*

"I see, he may be nice but I believe he still shouldn't be your friend. His evil father ruined my business for a while which made our family suffer."

**Xiao**: "But Grandpa, Jin didn't do it so we shouldn't blame him for that."

**Grandpa:** "…" *unable to think of something else to say* "Be on your guard then Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Okay grandpa." *he walks away back to the living room to continue watching Chinese dramas*

**Later onto the early night….**

Jin had called to meet up with her again at a café just down the street from her house, so she got ready: (fitted jeans, w/ a light pink tank top with flower designs and flower sandals) and left her house. But on her way there she felt as if someone was following her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark alley way and pushed her up against the wall with his hand on the wall above her head.

**Kazuya:** *smirks* " Hello there, you must be Xiaoyu."

**Xiao:** *tries to escape but is held back* "Who the heck are you?"

**Kazuya:** "Oh, don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you…yet. You know Jin Kazama right?"

**Xiao:** "Ugh, let me go you weird old man!" *sees one of his eyes glow red stares at him* "What the….. Hey you kind of look familiar…"

**Kazuya**: "Because I'm related to someone you know. That person took something from me that I want back, so I need you."

**Xiao**: "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" *knees him where it counts, so he lets her go and she takes off running towards the entrance of the alley*

**(Kazyua's inner thoughts)**

Fail…..I knew I should have just knocked her out in the first place. I guess I'll just do it now before she escapes and tells Jin and everyone else about this.

*He chases after her running at top speed and reaches for her arm , but she turns around and blocks his hand from grabbing her*

**Xiao**: "Get away from me!" *gets in her fighting stance*

**Kazuya:** *crosses his arms* "So you know how to fight huh, no wonder why my son seems to like you"

**Xiao**: "Your son?" * He charges at her and starts attacking viciously, but she dodges and blocks every move, then when she finds an open chance she attacks him back and pushes him back and he falls into a bunch of garbage cans. She takes this opportunity to quickly take out her phone and speed dials Jin's Number *

"Help me! There's this big muscular guy with a glowing red eye and he's trying to kidnap me, we're 3 alley way's down by the café!"

**Jin:** "I'll be there!" *gets up and dashes out the door of the café and towards her location, and sees her* "Xiao, are you alright?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, but he's getting up!" *points at Kazuya*

**Jin:** …*sees Kazuya and glares*

**Kazuya**: "Ah, Jin. You're already here? I was just introducing myself to your girlfriend."

**Jin**: "Go back home, and don't ever come back here." *cold tone of voice*

**Kazuya:** " Then give me back my company ,and I will gladly leave you alone."

**Jin**: "Tsk, in your dreams."

**Kazuya**: "I guess I have to get it back the hard way."

*Xiao walks up next to Jin ready to fight, but he holds an arm out in front of her*

**Jin**: "No Xiao, this is my fight."

**Xiao**: "Jin, let's do this together. He messed with me too!" *determined look in her eyes, so he nods and they all lunge forward towards each other to attack*

They all fight with fast combos, but when Xiao kicks at him he grabs her foot and arm and tosses her at Jin and knocking him to the ground, then he escapes.

*She gets off him and sits down beside him*

**Jin:** "Damn, he got away…"

**Xiao**: "I'm sorry *frowns* Are you okay?

**Jin**: "It's okay, it's not your fault. Yeah I'm okay, are you?"

*she nods*

**Xiao**: "Who was that?"

**Jin**: "…..My ….father."

**Xiao**: * thinks back to when Kazuya said "No wonder why my son seems to like you." * "Oh…"

**Jin**: "I'm sorry that he tried getting you involved in our problem."

**Xiao:** "It's okay, at least I got to hit him a couple times." *smiles*

They both stand up and start walking out the alley way, but she stumbles a bit and stops to look down at her shoe. One of the straps broke.

**Xiao**: "Noooooooo! Not my sandal!" *takes it off to look at it, and balances on one foot, to keep her bare foot off the ground* " Aw, man"

**Jin:** *places his foot under where her foot should be* "Here."

*So she places her foot on top of his shoe*

**Xiao:** "Thanks, It must have broken when we were fighting him." *puts it back on and starts walking carefully*

*But he walks up behind her and carries her in his arms (bridal style)*

"Oh Jin, you really don't have to carry me heh."

**Jin:** "it's okay, I want to. Plus I wouldn't want you to wobble and hop all the way down the street."

**Xiao**: "Oh…. *smiles as she looks at him* Well, thank you." *puts her arm around his neck and enjoys being carried*

*He carries her to his car instead*

"Where are we going?"

**Jin**: "We need to get you a new shoes." *helps her get in and then drives to a fancy shoe store* "Here we are."

It seemed like a regular shoe store, so she agreed and he gave her a piggy back ride inside the store and lets her down in the women's shoe area, helps her look around*

**Jin:** "Hmm.. Do you like these?" *hands her a pair of light pink stilettos*

**Xiao**: "Oh, they're lovely!" *puts them on* "Okay, how much are they?"

**Jin**: "Don't worry about it, I can buy them for you."

**Xiao:** "No, please don't, it's okay." *takes box and looks at price* *her eyes widen and mouth opens* "OH MY GOSH!"

**Jin: ***laughs* " I can pay for them Xiao , don't worry"

**Xiao: **" No way, I can't let you buy me expensive shoes like these!"

**Jin**: "Hmm… let's just say it's an apology present for you having to get fight him. Okay?"

*he convinces her after a couple more minutes, and he finally buys her shoes and he drives them back to the café."

**Jin**: "Looks like our date got spoiled tonight. So, how about you and me go out someplace tomorrow and have fun. I want to surprise you so don't ask where."

**Xiao:** "Okay then, sounds good."

*They finish up there, and he takes her home and opens the car door for her*

**Jin: **"Here you are Xiao, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Xiao: **"Bye Jin…"

*She goes inside and heads upstairs to her room, and finds Cheng playing on her laptop*

**Xiao:** "Hey Cheng."

**Cheng**: "Hey, so how did your little date go?"

**Xiao: ***blushes* "It was fine, he asked me to hang out with him again tomorrow."

**Cheng:** "Ooooooo, that's three days in a row that he asked you out. And you are always going with him too, so that means this dude's got game!"

**Xiao**: "Be quiet!"


	4. She's back!

**Two months later…..**

Xiao and Jin were sitting down on the soft grass in front of the cherry blossom trees, talking and viewing the wonderful sight in the Shinjuku Gyoen Park, they were having a good time, but someone from Xiao's past was there. Fei Yen went to middle school with Xiao in China, they used to be best friends until they started liking the same boy. They told each other that had a crush on him and agreed that they would not pursue him because their friendship was more important. But one day, Fei Yen decided to take a chance and flirt with the boy and he ended up becoming her boyfriend, and she started acting bossy and rude to Xiao. Even though Xiao was over the boy, she could never forgive Fei Yen for breaking their promise and friendship. Ever since then, the two have never gotten along.

**Xiao: **"The blossoms are so pretty!" *smiles then looks to her left and gasps*

**Jin:** "What's wrong?"

**Xiao:** "Oh nothing, hey let's go see the pond now."

*gets up*

**Jin:** "Wait Xiao, why all of a sudden?"

**Xiao:** "Uh..."

**Fei Yen:** *walks up to them and looks directly at Xiao* "Well hello, long time no see Xiaoyu."

**Xiao:** *eyes narrow* "Do I know you?"

**Fei Yen**: *crosses arms and leans towards her* "Aw, is my little Xiao not happy to see her best friend?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about so go away." *puts hands on hips*

(Jin has no idea what's going on, so he just sits there and watches them)

**Fei Yen**: "Don't play that game Xiaoyu, you know exactly who I am. Are you still mad about our little middle school problem?"

**Xiao:** "No, I'm over that! But I still don't want to see you! So get away from me."

**Fei Yen:** *rolls her eyes then looks at Jin* "Ooo, he's pretty sexy, where did you find a man like him?"

**Xiao:** *blocks her view of Jin* "Back off, you're not going to steal him away."

**Fei Yen**: "Whatever." *moves Xiao aside* "Hello, you must be Xiao's boyfriend I've see you on her profile online a lot. You're really handsome" *touches his arm*

(This infuriates Xiao)

**Xiao:** *shoves her arm away and pushes her back* "Hey, Keep your hands off him!"

**Fei Yen: ***troubled look on her face* "Or what Xiao? Are you going use your little kung fu moves on me?"

**Xiao: **"No, my moves arefor worthy opponents only. Hmp" *turns away from Fei Yen*

*Fei Yen gets angry and hits the back of Xiao's head* *Jin's eyes widen*

*So Xiao quickly grabs her bag and smacks her with it, then they both start cussing at each other in Mandarin*

*Jin quickly separates the two before things escalate more*

**Xiao: **"Let me hit her one more time with my bag, just one more time Jin!"

*One arm is around Xiao's waist holding her back, while the other arm is quickly picking up the blanket*

**Jin:** "Okay Xiao, I think it's time to leave!"

*picks her and puts her over his shoulder, while Fei Yen frowning and fixing her messed up hair*

*Then carries her all the way to the pond where they were supposed to go next and puts her down.*

**Jin**: "So….uh what happened between you two?"

*She tells him everything*

**Jin**: "Sorry to hear that."

**Xiao**: "Oh its okay, at least we're away from her now."

**Jin**: "Come on." *they head over to the pond and look inside at all the fishes*

They had spent the whole day together at the park, viewing all of what the park had to offer and also staying away from Fei Yen. Now it was around the evening time so he drove them back to his mansion to relax for the rest of the evening.

*Just finished watching a comedy movie*

**Xiao:** "This is definitely my new favorite movie, it's so funny!"

**Jin **: "Yeah, the ending was really good." *starts feeling weird* "Whoa."

**Xiao**: "I know, the ending made me say whoa too, it was epic!" *looks at him* "Oh, are you okay?"

**Jin**: "Yeah….. I'm fine."

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

No Not now! Not when she's here!

*He has a bit more control over this unusual dark power now ever since he first got it*

**Jin**: "Uh, excuse me I have to go get something from the other room."

*gets up to walk away but stops abruptly, then turns back around towards her. His soft brown eyes are now red.*

**Xiao**: *stands up slowly * "Jin...Are you alright?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Now just working on writing some more chapters , as always.**

**(Oh, and I just wanted to say thank you for your kind reviews, I really appreciate them.)**


	5. Who is he?

**Jin:** "Don't worry I'm just fine."

**Xiao:** "Oh okay, so do you want to watch that other movie now?"

**Jin:** "Why don't we do something different tonight?" *comes closer and twirls/plays with her hair*

**Xiao:** "Different? Like what?"

*pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her intensely*

**Xiao: ***pushes him away, shocked* "Is this is the "different" activity we're going to do?"

*Nods and licks his lips, then pulls her into another kiss, with an arm tightly wrapped around her waist and the other holding the back of her neck.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

What's got into Jin? He's like a totally different person… I am so confused! Plus I'm a newbie to this kind of stuff; I don't even know what to do!

*She breaks away from the intense kiss*

**Jin**: "Oh come on now baby, don't evade me." *winks*

*****he pushes her roughly onto the couch, then climbs on top of her and quickly throws off his shirt and begins kissing her again. They roll off the couch, onto the floor then he slides off her shirt, exposing her panda tank top and continues*

**Maid:** *walks in* "Mr. Kazama, I have the tea…..OH MY!" *eyes widen with shock*

**Jin:** "GET OUT!" *looks back*

**Maid: ***sees his glowing red eyes* "Sorry sir!"

*She runs off scared and hides in her room*

*He regains control of himself again*

**Jin:** *Quickly gets off her and helps her up* "Sorry Xiao ,Are you okay?!"

(As a result of what just happened, her hair is a mess, she has a wow! facial expression, and she's blushing madly)

**Xiao:** "Uh huh…."

**Jin**: "Are you sure?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, I'm fine."

**Jin**: "I should take you home."

**Xiao**: "Wait, what just happened? You acted so different…."

**Jin**: "Uh… I just had urges?"

**Xiao**: * fixes hair* "Are you sure that's all? It felt like someone else was kissing me just now."

**Jin:** "It's true, I just had a sudden urge for you that I couldn't hold back any longer…, that's all." *looks away embarrassed*

**Xiao**: "Hmmm… *walks a complete circle around him, examining him and stops in front of him again and crosses arms* "Okay, I'll believe that for now."

*Awkward silence*

**Jin**: "Uh….I think I need some fresh air, would you like to come with me to the backyard?"

**Xiao:** "Okay. Oh I'll bring some tea, I'll be right back." *walks to the kitchen*

*So he walks off to the backyard and stands in the middle of the giant yard, looking up at the bright full moon. But soon enough, the strange dark power overtook a part of him again. This time, the black wings appeared, the strange markings on his chest form, his eye color changes back to red.*

**Jin:** "Damn it, not again!" *punches a tree and it splits in half* "Great, now I need to replace that."

*Hears Xiao coming, and quickly hides in the bushes*

**Xiao:** * comes outside carrying a tray with tea and small cakes* "Jin sweetie, where are you? I have the tea and small cakes." *looks around then hears a rustling sound in the bushes* "Jin?"

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Did I blow my cover?

**Xiao**: "I thought he said he would be here." *walks back in*

*He gets out of the bushes and stretches*

**Jin:** "That was too close. I need to get rid of this before I can go back inside." *closes his eyes and concentrates*

*She puts the tray down and looks out through the glass door at the moon, but sees a strange tall figure in the middle of the yard ,so she goes back out quietly, still trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the night*

*he senses someone's presence and within seconds, he appears in front of her and grabs her neck with his large hand and slams her down onto the ground digging his sharp claws into the grass, as his other hand balled into a fist, ready to punch whoever was in his grip*

**Jin:** "You thought you could just sneak up on me like that?!" *looks upon the face of the person he was strangling to death and his facial expression loosens up* "Xiao?!" *immediately let's go*

*she starts coughing as she gasps for air, he kneels down next to her trying to comfort her but she pushes him away, kicks up and gets into her fighting stance*

(The moon is now covered by clouds, so now they can only see each other's dark figures)

*she starts attacking him with all her might*

**Jin:** "Wait, stop!" *blocks her moves*

**Xiao:** "If I did, you will probably try kill me again!"

**Jin:** "No…Xiao….I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." *reaches to touch her face, but she pushes his hand away and slaps him then backs away quickly*

**Xiao:** "How do you know my name?"

**Jin**: "…."

**Xiao:** *the moon shined down brightly exposing his face* "Jin?" *walks cautiously to him*

**Jin:** *sighs* "Yes, it's me."

**Xiao:** "….."

*he lowers his eyes to the ground, ashamed that she had to see him like this, but to his surprise she reaches up and kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him.*

**Jin:** "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would freak you out. I didn't want to lose you over this."

**Xiao:** *lets him go* "I mean it did freak me out a little, but I will still like you no matter what." *presses her soft lips against his*

*He embraces her, then his wings disappear and his whole being went back to normal*

**Xiao:** "Jin, Your changed back to normal!"

**Jin:** "I'm so glad. I hate when this happens, and I'm sorry about earlier …..when I was all over you."

**Xiao:** "No it's okay, I'm not complaining." *smiles* *then something catches her eye behind him* "Um, What happened to that tree?"

**Jin:** *looks back* "Uh….yeah, that was out of frustration."

*they look at each other and burst out laughing.*

**Xiao:** "let's go drink the tea before it gets cold!"

* * *

Hey , hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of steamy LOL. Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day!


	6. Kidnapped

**1 week later….**

Jin was impressed and comforted by the fact that his warm loving Xiaoyu, totally didn't mind that he had this devil gene within him (which he soon learned to control), everything was running smoothly and they grew closer every day. Kazuya has been hanging around town, secretly spying on the two when they went out for dates or roaming around town, he even found out where she lived. So He had a plan.

*Xiao was at home alone tonight b/c her brother and grandpa were out at a baseball game, she was in her PJ's (black and white matching panda tank top and short pants w/ matching slippers ) sitting on the living room couch eating chips with dip, reading a teen magazine and watching cartoons at the same time. But she wasn't completely alone, someone was intruding, it was Kazuya. He snuck in through her bedroom window (which was open) and stood behind her.

* He picks up the remote and turns off the t.v.*

**Xiao**: "What the heck." *she picks up the remote and turns it back on, but he turns it back off again.*

"Oh come on, first the toaster is screwing up, now the TV?!"

**Kazuya**: "The T.V is fine."

*Before she could do anything he reaches down and starts chocking her with a strong arm tightly around her neck, until she loses consciousness. Then he ties her hands together and carries her to his car and drives to a boat dock then carries her onto his awaiting boat.

**Xiao:** *wakes up freezing cold from the wind due to fast speed on the boat* "What the…. Where am I?"

**Kazuya:** *looks back* "Damn, you woke up earlier than I expected."

**Xiao** :*recognizes his voice* "Kazuya?"

**Kazuya:** "Oh, so you remember me huh?"

**Xiao:** "Let me go! What do you want with me?"

**Kazuya:** "I need you for my plan, so be cooperative."

*They arrive to his privately owned island, then he throws her over his shoulder and goes inside the beach house then throws her onto a bed in a guest bedroom.*

**Xiao:** *shivers* "Ouch!... I want to go home!" *gets up and aims a kick towards his head but he grabs her foot*

**Kazuya**: "Don't even try; it's a waste of your time."

**Meanwhile…..**

(It was morning now and Jin was still fast asleep, but a phone call awoke him.)

**Grandpa:** "You have Xiao with you, don't you?"

**Jin:** *rubs eyes* "Who's this?"

**Grandpa**: "Her grandpa, you fool. Xiao is not home so unfortunately you're the only one left to call."

**Jin:** *sits up* "Xiao's missing?!"

**Grandpa:** "Yes, so you don't know where she is either?"

**Jin**: "No….I'll be right over."

*he gets dressed and zooms to Xiao's house.*

*he comes inside and talks to Cheng and Grandpa but then receives a text message coming from Xiao's cell phone*

**Xiao (text):** If you ever want to see your pretty girl again, I suggest you quickly get on your boat and come to Mishima Island.

**Jin:** "Kazuya….."

**Grandpa:** "What was that?"

**Jin**: "Don't worry, I know where she is." *bows then runs out and speeds off to towards his home to get on his boat*

*When he arrives to the island and heads towards the beach house and kicks down the door*

**Kazuya:** "Well, look who finally decided to show up."

**Jin**: "Where's Xiaoyu?"

**Kazuya**: "First, let's discuss something important...I want the company back."

**Jin:** " I don't think so, she has nothing to do with this so let her go."

**Kazuya:** "She plays a big part in this, because she is your weakness."

**Xiao:** *hears Jin's voice* "Jin I'm in the bedroom!"

*Kazuya and Jin look at the door and then back at each other. Jin dashes for the door but is blocked by Kazuya and they start fighting*

(While all this is happening Xiao manages to kick down the door and get out of the bedroom.)

*Jin sees Xiao and gets distracted so he gets punched in the stomach and bends down in pain*

**Xiao**: "Jin!"

*She charges towards Kazuya and round house kicks him, knocking him to the ground. While he is still trying to recover, Jin gets up and unties her.*

**Jin:** "Are you alright?" *embraces her*

**Xiao:** "I'm okay."

**Jin**: "I'm glad, please go upstairs."

**Xiao:** "But I want to help..."

**Jin**: "Not this time." * Kisses her forehead, then sends her upstairs."

*Then looks back at Kazuya, who looks much more stronger and determined, they fight hard until finally Kazuya is knocked unconscious*

**Jin**: *glares down at him* "Pathetic..."

*Xiao runs downstairs and hugs Jin*

**Xiao**: "Jin are you okay?"

**Jin:** "Yes I'm fine, I'm glad he didn't hurt you." *caresses her cheek* "Let's get out of here."

*They leave Kazuya tied up with ropes around his hands and ankles, and head back to Xiao's house.*

*Jin knocks on the door, and Grandpa Answers.*

**Grandpa:** "Why are you back without Xiao?" *looks away*

*But Jin just smiles*

**Grandpa**: "Why are you smiling?"

*Xiao leans over from behind Jin and smiles*

**Xiao**: "Grandpa!"

**Grandpa:** "Xiao!"

*Cheng comes to the door also.*

**Cheng**: "Xiao, you're back!"

**Xiao**: *steps out and stands next to Jin* "All thanks to Jin."

**Grandpa**: "Hmm, come inside."

*Everyone goes inside, then grandpa stands in front of Jin and observes him from head to toe.*

(Grandpa never really talked to Jin, until now.)

**(Grandpa's inner thoughts)**

Hmmm…..He's tall. young, handsome ,strong, a martial artist, well supported b/c he's the head of a major company and most importantly he's good to Xiao….. I'll just have to keep an eye on him if he's going to continue dating my Xiao.

**Grandpa:** "Looks like my judgment about you was wrong." *walks away*

**Jin**: *whispers to Xiao* "What was that about?"

**Xiao**: *laughs* "Don't worry, he just likes you."


End file.
